Dance Up
by ChiiChii-San
Summary: Welcome to the Dance Up, where every dancers' dream to become 2014's no. Best Dance Crew. What would happen if Amu's crew - The Angels - join to win the gold and met their rivals The Midnight Romeos. But who are The Midnight Romeos? What will happen if the Midnight Romeos joined as well? All I know is that they'll be chaos and of course, Amuto! (Also contains OCs)
1. The Angels

**Normal P.O.V**

Think of The Angels, go on, think of what they are.

If you're thinking of the 'Angels' that has silver white wing and a bright halo on top of their heads, we'll, you're wrong. I'm talking about The Angels, four talented women who all the passion of dancing.

The leader of the group is Hinamori Amu, she started dancing when she was a five year old. She wasn't just a dancer, she's also a singer and Japanese hottest model. Her beauty stunned everyone when she walks the street of Tokyo, her long bubblegum pink hair bouncing up and down as she takes every step on her heels. Glimmering honey eyes that shines like the evening sun. Perfect hour glass figure, slender legs, beautiful curves and a flat stomach; she was every mens' dream and every womens' need of perfection.

Hoshina Utau, also a member of The Angels. She's a great friend of Amu's. She loves to sing and dance, it was her dreams to become Japan's no. 1 singer and a dancer. But, Amu beat her to it first. Of course she was angry and jealous, but she was still her best friend. They were enemies from the very start, but they accidentally got locked inside the Janitor's closet at high school, they slowly talked to each other and notices they both like the same thing. It was nice for them to finally get along, and they're still bestiest for 9 years. No would dare to break their friendship.

Tarisho Ai, a new group member. She joined the crew two months ago, her parents never loved her idea. They didn't care if she was famous or not, all they ever cared was her safety and her educations. Even though she graduated, her dreams were to be a dancer, an artist and a songwriter. Her parents only though what's good for her was even more studying and educations. Ai's life is tricky, she knew that her parents are overprotective of her future life not wanting her to be stupid and going to jail. But Ai loves her parents no matter what.

Mashiro Rima, the youngest member of the group. She's short and adorable to look at, but believe me, judging her height and appearance, she can give you a killer punch or a kick. She loves jokes and mange, but takes everything serious if anyone gets the 'BALA-BALANCE' position wrong. She's hard to cracked her own shell, but Amu made her be her best friends. She was happy that Amu understands how she feels, they've been friends for 5 years.

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Ready, 3, 2, 1, go!" I played a random music and get myself into my position, I looked at everyone else at the mirror In front of us; they were in their right position of their own.

_Turn up the music let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move come on give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical out of control, ah, ah, ah_

_There's people watching me I never missed a beat_

As the music played through the speakers -quiet loudly- the dance studio was filled with loud noises.

_Steal the night kill the lights feel it under your skin_

_Time is right keep it tight cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

We moved our body rapidly, with a steady beat and rhythm we were owning it. Perfect steps and moves, we feel like we were owning the whole world.

**_~Time Skip~_**

_Oh, oh, oh evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh I'm infected by the sound_

_Stop this beat if killing me_

_Hey, Mr. D.J come burn this place right down on the ground_

As the song was about to finish, we did our last move and our final pose. "That was awesome guys, nice job," I took deep breaths and smiled at them.

"Thanks, let's do it again next time," Utau smiled back, she walked to her bag and grabbed out her drink bottle. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys something."

"What is it? Is it a good news or a bad news?" Ai butted in, she removed her headphones off her neck and placed it beside her bag. Rima just listened whiles texting someone on her phone.

"it's a good news," Utau said, showing her smile again. "Well, it's about the dance battle, you know, the one we saw on the T.V the other day. I just forgot what it was called though."

"You mean the Dance Up?"

"Yeah, that!"

"What about 'Em? "

"Well, I was thinking it's time for everyone in the whole world to know about The Angels, not just in Japan. So I signed us up to win."

Everyone else, that includes me, was shock. Ai standing there frozen like a statue, Rima stopped moving her fingers and her mouth slightly opened. And I was just standing there like a total idiot.

"Guys? Guys! Yo, wakie, wakie!" Utau snapped her fingers in front of our faces. Everyone snapped out of the imaginary place and went back to the reality world. "So what do you guys think? We'll go out there and win or lose like chickens? "

Ai, Rima and I gave each other exchanging looks. "I'm not sure, Utau."

"Come on guys! Just give this a chance!"

"What do get if we win?"

"Well, we would have 1 million, 5 year touring around the world and permanently be 2014 no. 1 dance crew!" Utau gave a slight squel and jumped up and down. "Just imagine it, we're gonna be famous and be recognize and every hot guys around the world wanted to date us!"

"E-etto, Amu-chan's already famous of being a dancer, singer and a model. She's easily recognized around Japan and every hot guys already dated her!" Rima explained.

"Yeah, but that's around Japan not around the world!" Utau exclaimed. "Besides, we'll also be getting famous."

"She has a point there," Ai agreed. "We'll also win the 1 million if we had the chance."

"We wil have the chance, if only we take it seriously. Now come on, who's with me?"

"AYE!" Everyone raised their hands up in the air. "GO ANGELS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Review!**

**V**


	2. The Park and our Rivals

**Amu's P.O.V**

I looked at the clock that was hung on top of the door, it was 9:45 am. I still have time to get change and go to the park with the girls. I grabbed a black t-shirt that has big, bold, red letters that says '_Dance to the Limit,_' and wore my black skinny jeans.

I ran down stairs and grabbed my two pairs of converse, checking myself in the mirror, I knew there was something missing. I looked around the living room and saw something glistened at the sun as it sits next to the window; it was my humpty lock.

back~

The humpty lock is what mama gave me before she left the Hinamori family, due to her fight with papa, she sees no point of loving him anymore.

**_~ Flashback~_**

_I was hiding behind the couch as I see my parents fighting, I was just 8 years old. Mama was pregnant and papa was drunk and was cheating on her, she threw a slap on his face and a bright red hand-printed mark was easily shown on his cheeks. His face was twisted into unimaginable hate, he slapped her harder and with so much force he had put, she went flying until she hit her back to the wall. I couldn't bare to see anymore fighting, I ran to mama and helped her, until I was too was thrown to the wall. I felt so much pain rushing down my spine and through out my entire body, I fell to the floor the last thing I saw was a bunch of police kicking their way through the door, cuffing papa and yelling out "PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!" and some were checking on mama and I, we were finally save. I weakly smiled until the whole thing went black.  
><em>

**_Beep, beep, beep._**

_I heard annoying beeping sounds as I wake up, trying to let my eyes open all I saw was white. Was I dead? I looked around more and saw tubes attach through my skin and to a machine, I panicked, screaming for help someone came rushing in and tried to calm me down. She explained to me that I was asleep for more than 9 weeks, mama already left with a note in an envelope. It says:_

**_Dear to my loving daughter, Amu._**

**_I have left you, I'm so sorry I wasn't a good mama you had always wished. Papa is in jail so he could not harm you anymore. I know you're still young and your birthday is nearly here, so I left you something inside. I hope you love it! And don't worry about your baby sister, she's alright, once she's gonna be out of mama's tummy I shall name her Ami. A sweet reminder of you. I love you and I miss you so, so, so much. Once you grow big, strong and tall I shall visit you time to time._**

**_Love, mama._**

_Once I finished reading, my eyes went blurry. Was I going blind? No, I was crying. Never in my life have I ever cried. I was always happy and having fun, I had never cried before. But now I do. _

_I looked inside the envelope and notice there was something shiny, it was a necklace with a beautiful lock. It was the humpty lock._

**_~End~_**

I clenched my hands and tried to hold back the tears, I slowly reached out and grab the necklace. Keeping it close to my chest, I sighed and wrapped it around my neck. I walked out of my house and closed the door behind me.

As I take my steps on the street, people's head quickly turn towards me and gasped. Photographers took out their cameras and took photos of me, some boys whistled as I walk past them and some other fans yelled out, "I LOVE YOU AMU-CHAN!"

See, being the famous is so frustrating! I quickly ran to the nearest alley, hoping I would lost them, my plan worked. But the worst part is that I accidentally ran to the darkest alley, oh how I hate the dark so badly.

Drips and drops of water fell on the ground, dogs barking and disgusting slugs stuck on the wall, ew!

As I see the light, the feeling of relief overcome my fears. The park wasn't busy today, which was the best day for a famous someone to go out and have a little walk. As I reached my destination, I check if there's any cars passing by. Nope, not a single car or person in sight. It's like this place just went deserted. I waited by the fountain and checked my watch, it was 10:05. I was just in time.

"Oi! Amu, over here!" I saw Utau waving with Rima and Ai, they were sitting on the swings. I walked over to them and sat next to Ai.

We talked for a couple of minutes about random stuff, Rima brought her phone and played a song. It was on of my favorites, Wiggle by Jason Derulo.

_Hey yo Jason_

_Say something to her_

_Holla at her _

_Hahaha..._

_I got one question _

_How do you fit all that, in them jeans?  
><em>

_Hahaha..._

"Hey Amu, dance! This is your jam!" Utau walked over to me and pulled me up. "Come on, you love this song!"

I chuckled, I did some few moves and Utau followed suit, while Rima video us with Ai's camera. Ai did her own moves and climb on top of the monkey bars.

"You know what to do if that big, fat, butt!" We sang in unison. "WIGGLE! WIGGLE! WIGGLE!"

I started to shake my hips as I was feeling the rhythm, they followed my movement. As the song went on, I kept feeling the presence of someone looking at us behind the trees. But I ignored it and continued having fun.

**~Time Skip~**

_Damn baby you got a bright future behind you_

As the song finishes, we did a couple of flips and did some splits. We laughed as we stood up and headed back to the swings. But we were beaten first, by _them_.

"Nice dance, ladies."

"Drop the act," I snarled at them. "_Midnight Romeos._"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the song!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy that chapter, I'm extremely sorry if it was boring. I'm tired because I stayed up the whole night to do my homework and doing my fanfiction c: **

**But it was worth it. Ja nee~**

**Review!**

**V**


End file.
